1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to learning systems for fetuses while in utero.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a system for moving sound transmitters to positions most properly aligned with an unborn baby's ears.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of neurological growth of unborn babies resulting from audio stimulation while still in the womb has been well established. There have been numerous devices developed for conveying sounds to a fetus through a mother's abdomen by attaching sound transmitters on support belts worn by the mothers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,998, issued to Thomas, Jr., discloses a belt that carries a portable tape recorder. A pair of audio transducers is mounted in the belt to direct sounds toward the womb. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,539, issued to Henry et al, discloses a belt that includes a pocket for containing a portable cassette recorder or, alternatively, pockets for containing speakers.
However, a mother's abdomen and clothing absorb the generated sounds, reducing the volume and clarity of the sound reaching the fetus, particularly because a fetus does not stay in one position all the time. In fact, a fetus can move around to substantially different positions within the womb. For educational material, such as classical music, literature and other neurological stimulating transmissions, it is important that the fetus hears with clarity the transmitted sounds. Obviously, while louder volume is an option, but it may also become disruptive to the mother and others around her. It is preferable to provide a system for directing the transmissions toward the ears of the fetus in order to minimize the overall volume of the transmissions while maximizing the relative volume and clarity heard by the fetus.
A mother is aware of the position of the fetus she is carrying, particularly by knowing where the feet and/or head are located. Accordingly, the mother can direct the sound transmissions toward the head of the fetus if she is provided with an easily adjustable support system for the sound generator.